Crowstar's Past
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Pheonixshadow is a pretty she cat from mistleafclan, she is told a prophecy by her during best friend. Crowshadow is a handsome Tom from windclan, who hates his mistreated life.Together can they stop the fire and water that lasts forever and save a clan in need?
1. The Friends and The Prophecy

"Hey, Wait up!" I heard my befriend, Blackpaw shout behind me.

"what?" I skidded to a stop, "your sapota be in the medicine cats den with your sister. Plus you know you can't leave camp, you being blind and all."

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." Blackpaw replied ignoring my scolding.

We walked for a time and I noticed we came close to the border between us and shadowleafclan's territory, our twin clan. Though we where friendly twords each other, we had most of our conflict with that clan. Well, you see, our clans used to be one a long time ago. We were called leafclan, but it split up and we became shadowleafclan and mistleafclan, my clan. Both of our territories where moors and had tons of hills and a forest right in the middle of the borderline. there was another clan near us, too. Treeclan, an ancient clan the lived in the trees themselves. They had a giant jungle about a short, fast cat run to the east, but shadowleafclan prevented us from ever having conflict with them, cause all are conflict resided with them.

There where 2 giant hills, one on our territory one of shadowleafclan's territory. they were called "The Peeks To Starclan" and Blackpaw and me where sitting in between them, before I knew it.

Blackpaw stopped, "You must find the Crow and save a clan from the water and fire"

"What?" I was totally befuddled.

"You have a prophecy" she turned around, to face me with adventure in her eyes.

"wait, what?" I wished I could run, but my feet wouldn't move. "im just a pathetic warrior."

"no your not, your the bravest cat i know. you helped save me from that aider without thinking of what could happen to you"

"but if I had come with you and petalpaw, then you wouldn't have gotten bit..."

"but that's the way it had to be. me becoming blind and receiving the message from starclan to pass on to you..."

"but I cant leave I have to stay and take care of you!"

blackpaw sighed," that dosnt matter anymore, starclan is calling me and I want you to leave before I die. so you can remember this face and not my face when im dead, to keep you going."

"but that's unfair you havent even got your warrior name yet!"

"actually I told thornstar and he gave me my warrior name."

"well?"

"blacklilly" she said almost sad.

"well come on" I said trotting alone "let's go border patrolling before I go" I stuck out my tail, touching her shoulder to lead her.

* * *

**Sad right? Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school... My fave teacher, , got fired... now math with be boring as hell! anyway I dedicate this chapter to her! and I will try to update more.. after all i did get rid of a lot of my unfinished, sucky, chapter storys just so I could finish this one.. and one more thing, i might make a story about blacklilly's past.. anyway some explanation to her and whats going on:**

**pheonixshadow and blacklilly are best friends and born around the same time, pheonixshadow is like 2 days older. petalpaw is the med cat apprentice and blacklilly's sister. pheonixshadow is black with orange eyes and her right paw is orange too. blacklilly is black with green eyes and really grey, almost black, paws and tail tip. petalpaw is white with pink paws and brown spots (or that's how i see her. she's actually my friend on roblox character.. so copyright to omasparky XD also shadowleafclan and mistleafclan are copyrighted to her and her friends and i partly made up the story about the past.. also i actually think it was shadowmistclan... lol can't go back now I'd have to change the past... (that's how my mind works.. -_-)**


	2. The Crow and The Pheonix of Shadows

**Well my math teacher actually got moved down a few grades... What? it sounded like she got fired! anyway sorry it's taking me so long to update, my Danna wants me to read this really good story! X3 she also is the one who led me to Fleash and Blood which is an epic sasodei story! and I only decided to update since I am taking a break from reading "trump card" (another sasodei story) and "Apologize" "and " Exquisite Desire" havent been updated yet (ones a sasodei, ones a DeiIta).. (I also recommend all of these stores!)**

**anyway to the story!**

**disclamer: i do not own warriors and most of the cats in this chapter!**

* * *

It's been a while since Blacklily has died. I had left my clan soon after, because of the prophecy she told me, and was now walking through a forest. I only knew three clans ever in my life. Treeclan Shadowleafclan and Mistleafclan, till I came to this forest.

As I kept walking, I enter an area smelling of a ton of cats. I kept walking, despite the horrid smell.

"Hey you, halt!" two flame-like cats jumped out at me, from behind a bush. "Stop who are you?" a bigger, brighter flame colored cat said.

_'he must be leader' _I thought. "I am Pheonixshadow."

I think I said it disrespectfully cause the other flame-like cat jumped on me.

"That is not how you speak to a clan leader!" he said. _'ah ha!'_

"Lionblaze, that's enough, I'm sure she didn't mean it disrespectfully." the proclaimed leader said, calmly

"Yes, Firestar" Lionblaze said backing away.

Getting up, I asked," Are you a clan, by any chance?"

Laughing, Lionblaze ansered," Yeah, what else would we be? but... why would you ask?"

"I asked cause I originally lived a long way away from here. I was a warrior from a clan called Mistleafclan, but I don't suppose you know us cause we don't know you..."

"Also I would like safe passage though your territory, I would like to look around. I will leave if I can't find what I'm looking for, that's a promise. I will also not hunt on your land." I went on.

"Okay it' fine with me," Firestar said.

"Thankyou" I dipped my head respectfully.

"Would you like to stay in our camp for a day?"

"Yes, thankyou"

* * *

As they lead me to their camp, I stayed a little behind, but I did hear Lionblaze ask," Do you think that she's here to spy and her clan comes to invade our camp?"

"no, so doesn't smell of any others. I belive her words."

* * *

After a while we walked up to a thorn tunnel. "here we are" Lionblaze said. "Welcome to Thunderclan's camp."

I walk in and see a nicely lit clearing where there where kits playing, apprentices eating, and elders sunning. Suddenly a kit jumped on my tail.

"aw!" I said as sharp, little, claws probed my tail.

"Dovekit!" her mother ran up and grabbed the kit from my tail, and dragged her to the nursery.

"Sorry about that," Firestar said. " She just can't wait to be a warrior."

I purred, obviously, amused.

* * *

It had been two moons since i first arrived, I had been even asked to join their clan, but i refused. I had a mission to do, and today I was leaving.

"Bye Pheonixshadow hope you find what your looking for!"

"thankyou, Dovekit" I bent down and touched noses with her and her sister, Ivykit. "I hope you become fine warriors"

I walked out of the camp leaving my new friends behind. As I bounded to the windclan border, I saw a black tom standing there.

"hello?" I asked.

"Who's there" He jumped around facing me, growling a little.

I slowly walked out onto the moor.

"Oh your just some Thunderclan cat." he said turning away.

"Oh really? Just to let you know I'm not from Thunderclan!" I was out ragged, How dare a cat confuse my loyaltys from my own clan! Oh sure I ran away from it, but that was because of the prophecy!

He turns back around, suprized," Then what clan are you from?"

"Mistleafclan"

"Oh, Firestar mentioned about them at a gathering once"

"Oh? he did? Well, I'm Pheonixshadow. Who are you?"

The black tom looked a little started "I-I'm.." he started stuttering "crow-" he broke off because my eyes probably startled him, let's say there probably brighter than the moon.

"Crow-who?"

"CrowShadow" He lied, but it's not like I could tell.


	3. The colapsing cave and Leaf Territory

I would like to say I changed my story just a tiny bit but that's a lie…. I chaged one cat completely, Crowshadow never lie about his name in the last chapter. Im gonna say right now that he was going to be crawfeather, but I changed it so I wouldn't have so much hate… so now he shall forever be crowshadow, but he is related to crowfeather. So now moving on…

* * *

"Crowshadow." the black tom replied.

Pheonixshadow nearly exploded in exitment, is this the 'crow' of the prophecy?

"What where you doing out here?" Pheonixshadow asked the black warrior.

Crowshadow backed away," I was just leaving." he replied turning around. He nearly got to a fox hole, that a fox was still living in probaly, when the black she cat pined him down with her one orange paw.

"what are you doing get off!" Crowshadow said shoving Pheonixshadow off, only to roll more into the den.

"If your leaving you clan, why dont you come with me?" Pheonixshdow asked, adventure in her eyes.

"w-what? why?" Crowshadow asked confused.

"because, I think it's better than waisting your life as a rouge." Pheonixshadow replied.

"fine" the windclan warrior finaly agreed.

"Then come on!" Pheonixshadow shouted already going down the tunnel.

"Hey I think we should go a different way! Theres foxes down there!" Crowshadow shouted after her.

"I don't care! With a strong tom like you we could easily beat one!" Pheonixflame retorted, with a murrow of amusment, as Crowshadow sliped in, hurrying after her.

Soon they came up to a fork in the tunnel.

"which way do we go?" Pheonixshadow asked, shivering a little that they could be forever lost in the tunnels and easily regreted going in them. Crowshadow lifted his head and smelled around a bit.

"they both lead outside, but I think we should take that one" he siad indicating the left tunnel with his tail "because that one, has fox sent on it" Pheonixshadow admired his senting skills and nodded her head in agreement..

They took the left tunnel and soon found a problem, the tunnel behind them was starting to cave in!

"Hurry!" Pheonixshadow yowled and a rock almost traped her tail.

They both burst out of the cave, running across the plain. Both of them stoped after they where a good foxlenghts away.

"Hey are we still on windclan's territory?" Pheonixflame asked.

CrowShadow lifted his head and snifed, "no but I have a feeling we are no where close to them as well."

"Hey! Do you smell that?" Pheonixflame asked crouching down on the ground.

"What-?" but he was cut off and a bigger leaner atjumped on him, pinning him down "Intruders!" the tom yowled, as more cats surrounded them. Most of the cats surounded Pheonixflame who's eyes lit up with realization.

"what are a loner and a runaway warrior doing on Shadowleafclan's territory?"

"Sorry for tresspassing, we where just passing through." Pheonixflame replied quickly.

"oh really? Well you should know we don't take visitors veary well" the same cat replied. The cat was brown with black stipes and a white belly with blazing green eyes.

"I know Thistlestar, but we would like to pass, we really cant go back the way we came."

"fine, Creamfeather take Hawkvenom and Doveheart to ecort them to the boreder."

"Yes Thistlestar," the cream cat the was on Crowshadow,replied, getting of him.

* * *

Om nom nom review plz i think this was one of the better chapys anyway I'm going to finish my other story now... not that this one is finished... also Imagine that the newist season doesnt exist when reading this story (newist as in the onewhere brambleclaw is leader...the one after omen of the stars. i havent read or heard about it at all... all i know is a fellow fan said there was... i say fellow friend and not friend because she spoiled 2 entire seasons for me (power of three and omen of the stars) thats why i dont like her...


	4. Not A Chappy!

_Okay I have something to say! I will not be finishing this story at the moment due to three storys im in the middle of. I thought why keep wrighting chapters for this story when I could be wrighting them for storys people acualy read! So as of the moment this will be incomplete till im done with the other three! Bye! For now~_


End file.
